board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Bowser vs (12)Archer vs (21)Meta Knight 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, July 16th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis As a Meta Knight fan who loved him for Kirby games first and Brawl second, can someone please explain this crap to me? -2007 round 1, his ONE contest "win", he shares a poll with Peach and barely gets second place in a fourway poll that Sephiroth just demolishes. -2007 round 2, he's in the poll with Sephiroth again, but also shares with Fox and Wario. -2008 round 1, he gets third place in a poll featuring Ryu, L-Block, and the dog from Duck Hunt, in a contest that tried way too hard to take advantage of 2007's joke momentum. -2010 round 1, loses to Luigi in the first poll where Board 8 learned about Spirit Tsunami's special brand of spam. -2011 round 1 of the rivalry rumble, he and Kirby beats Jill and Nemesis, and in round 2 they lose to Sonic and Robotnik. The point here is that outside of MAYBE 2008, we have never once gotten a good read on Meta Knight. Can we one time, just once, get Meta Knight in a legit poll in a non-gimmick contest without a bunch of jokes or Nintendo characters dragging him down? I'm not saying he's some hidden powerhouse, but good lord. Also I'm not much of an anime guy, but Archer is neat. On top of looking like Dante pre-Ninja Theory, the dude fires swords instead of arrows. How badass is that? He's one of the few characters the anime crowd rallied in that I can actually get behind, because not many things are more badass than an archer firing swords instead of arrows. You don't see Link doing that s***. Zen's (Late) Analysis oh man, did KP single-handedly get half these characters into the bracket? Like three Xenoblade characters, Archer, Zero (999), Caim... I remember having extensive conversations with him about all of these. KP tell people to nominate Metal Sonic you clearly have some kind of magic nominating power. When is that quirk going to show up in My Hero Academia? The only thing worth talking about here is how Meta Knight has never had a fair shake in these contests, he's always getting SFF'd in Round 1. Poor dude. He's super cool. He's freaking META KNIGHT. He does that thing where he goes "AIYAYAYAYA" and swings his sword super cool and fast and then he wins every Brawl match ever. My dad thinks Meta Knight is cool. Why doesn't GameFAQs? I must also mention that my dad calls him "Mega Knight" but w/e Bowser stomped Meta Knight so hard here that it made Archer look respectable. That's also because Fate/Stay Night was the current Board 8 darling and the games and anime have a big cult following. I played the first one! It had a sex scene that was super jarring! I don't remember why it exists! It's funny how little impact Zero and Archer made here, people were just asking the other day if Visual Novel characters were eligible as if there wasn't already a precedent set. Yeah I'm out of things to say here, if I spend two lines talking about my dad you know the match is boring. Category:2013 Contest Matches